You're the Immortal One
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: Cleaning often brings out some old memories...Memories that Axel thought he'd lost long ago. Sometimes he wonders if Saix remembers too... Drabble for a friend on tumblr


**A drabble for **_risingxflames_** on tumblr. c: They requested an AkuSai drabble, and this is my first time trying for some quick angst. **

**Pairing requested: AxelSaix/LeaIsa. **

**Plot requested: Something to do with Lea's scarf or frisbees and remembering the old days. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Axel, Saix, Lea, Isa, or anything from Kingdom Hearts. They are all property of Square Enix. I do not gain any profit from writing this one-shot. **

* * *

**_YOU'RE THE IMMORTAL ONE..._**

There are people who don't mind messes, and there are those who do. Axel can fall in both those categories. For the most part, he doesn't mind a mess or two in his room, but there comes a time when even he gets irritated by walking into his bedroom and not being able to see his own floor. After a few weeks of putting it off, cleaning day finally came for the red head.

With shirts, pants, and every other item that didn't belong on the floor was tossed and moved around to their rightful places, items that lay hidden slowly came up. Little by little, the floor was becoming more visible and things that Axel thought he had lost were finally found.

"Man…The things you find when you clean." Axel told himself, chuckling a bit as he pulled a few things from under his bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that held more memories than anything else in his room…Something he hadn't seen in years.

His fingers grabbed on to the yellow and brown material, sliding it out from under the bed. Even through his leather gloves he still knew how it felt. Fabric that once was rough, thick, and a bit scratchy was slowly thinned out and turned frail and soft from years of wear.

"…Haven't seen this in a while." The scarf Axel once worse as a Somebody. It had been Lea's favorite thing, as important to the boy as the two frisbee he used to carry around. It brought back memories…Fond ones. Memories that made Axel smile. But none of the memories made him as happy as the memory of a boy with a cool stare and blue hair.

Axel's grip tightened on the scarf as he stared at the plaid material. "Isa…" The name tumbled out of his mouth so easily. A name that he couldn't forget…Nor would he want to forget. "Funny. I always said that I wanted to be immortal in everyone's memory…That I'd always be remembered, but it seems that you're the one who ended up immortal, Isa."

Fond memories of sneaking into Ansem the Wise's castle, being tossed out by the guards (ironic how those same guards ended up being his comrades as Nobodies), enjoying their favorite ice cream together, and causing mischief…All were there in Axel's head. Sadly, it seemed as though the blue haired boy that was once Lea's best friend has forgotten those good times. "Did you forget? Or…do you just not want to remember?" Saix seemed to have forgotten everything. He wasn't the same. The Luna Diviner accused Axel of changing…When Saix was the one who changed.

There says where Axel wonders 'What happened?' Was Isa still there? Did he still mock Axel whenever he made a mistake or got in over his head?

_"The only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser'…'Lame', 'Laughable.'" _

The insults were never taken to heart. Lea always knew that Isa didn't mean any harm by them. Isa stayed beside him all the time. He could have left at any time, but he didn't.

"Instead of wasting time sitting in your room, why don't you spend it wisely by getting your work done?"

Being pulled out of his sea of thoughts, Axel saw the very man Isa had become. There had been physical changes to him as well as mental ones. Saix lost the blue eyes that used to rival his hair, having turned into cold and emotionless gold ones. He also had a large 'X' shaped scar on his face…A scar that had caused the bluenette so much pain. Pain that Axel had soothed.

"Axel, did you even hear me?" The Diviner seemed very irritated by the pyro.

"Isa…"

The tension in Saix's muscles were visible. He slightly glared at Axel, "I don't go by that-" He was cut off before he could finish his cold response.

"Do you remember? Everything we did together. Do you?" The scarf was still in Axel's grip as he slowly stood, "How we used to be inseparable? How you'd always stick by me even if it meant trouble? You'd always make fun of me. Isa…You were my-"

"Best friend." Did Saix remember? Did he miss the old days as much as Axel did? "Yes…Yes, I remember." For a moment, Axel was hopeful. Hopeful that his best friend would show through. "But things have changed, Lea. And Isa is no longer around."

Just like that, Axel could see the last shard of Isa shatter and disappear forever. With the same calm he came in with, Saix walked out, leaving Axel alone with the last item of his past. Alone and hurt, the red haired Nobody gave the smallest of smiles. His jade colored eyes looked to the door, "Fine. I see how it is." he said, "…But just because you're going to forget, doesn't mean I will…

_Because in my memory, you're the immortal one, Isa._"

* * *

**There you have it. ^^ My first AkuSai stuff. Enjoy! **


End file.
